


And They Were Soulmates

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Drabbles inspired by/ in conjunction with dlodle0's works in the Soulmates A-Z series.Ellick and Tiva fics, the ship will be designated at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Life in Color

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C: She puts the color inside of my world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299074) by [dlodle0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0). 
  * Inspired by [D: No man left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341026) by [dlodle0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you see the world in black and white until you meet your soulmate, then it turns into color. - Ellick

Watching Gibbs get into the elevator with a blonde woman Ellie smiled. She knew Gibbs had been as skeptical as she was about the possibility of having more than one soulmate but it was clear he had gotten his answer. 

"Hey Bishop, what was that about?" Turning to face Tony and McGee she waved her hand in the air. 

"Oh nothing. Just something Gibbs and I were discussing. He finally got an answer." Giving her curious looks, they waved it off as another quirky Ellie thing before focusing back on the case. 

Sitting on her desk, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to a day when her world would be in color again. 

**_2 years later_ **

Walking into the bullpen there was a pep in her step that hadn't been there since Jake's death almost 3 years ago. Although it was Tony's last day at NCIS, he was finally getting to be with Ziva again and she couldn't be happier for him. That also meant they would be meeting their new teammate today. Sitting her stuff behind her desk Ellie started to head up to the conference room where they were setting up his going away party when she heard a voice behind her. 

"Um excuse me. Could you tell me where Agent Gibbs is?" Spinning around, Ellie froze at the sight in front of her. She never expected the first color she would see in three years to be the hideous orange of the bullpen but there it was, making the perfect backdrop for the man in front of her. 

"Y-yeah. He's uh…" She trailed off as she noticed the man wasn't listening, watching as he rubbed his neck. 

"Ya know, I've been in this office several times but I never expected the walls to be orange." Ellie let out a little laugh before the true meaning of his words sank in. 

"It's uh, it's been a while since I've seen it. It's worse than I remembered." The man let out a loud laugh then and she swore it sounded better than her favorite song. 

"It's Nick." The man, now known as Nick, stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Nick Torres." 

"Ellie Bishop. It's uh, really nice to meet you." Taking his hand she smiled brighter than she had in years. 

"It's really nice to finally meet you too Ellie." The smile he gave her back lit up the room and she swore her newly colorful world just got brighter. And if his reaction was any indication, so did his. 

Gibbs was right. You could have more than one soulmate. And she had found hers. 


	2. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D..amage done to a person also translates into their soulmate’s body (cuts, bruises and all).  
> Ship: Tiva

The bullpen was dark other than the lamp on his desk. The twinge in his upper back was nothing new but the fact that the pain came in quick succession caused him to let out a soft hiss. Tony had stopped back at his desk to grab his bag before leaving and looked over at him, "You good Boss?”

"Fine." He grunted, rolling his shoulders hoping to alleviate some of the pain. 

Tony frowned slightly before nodding and leaving. 

Walking in his front door, Tony threw his bag down, not caring where it landed. If he was honest he didn’t care about much since finding out Ziva was dead. Life as usual lacked all meaning, he didn’t even care about the new injuries that kept appearing on his body. The first was a set of bruises that kept appearing not long after Ziva left. They were soon accompanied by a split lip and a gash above his eye, causing Gibbs and McGee to give him odd looks the next day and Jimmy to question if he had been fighting something or someone. 

After that, no more injuries to his face appeared but there were instead slashes on his back, burn marks on his legs and arms, small gashes cut into his skin, new, terrible marks that were always someplace covered by clothing, new ones appearing every day. 

He had kept them quiet from everyone, having no clue what was even happening, until one day after hearing she had gone down in The Damocles on the 28th of May, exactly three months ago now. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it. There was no way Ziva was dead. She was soulmate, he was sure of it after they seemed to share injuries all the time and if his new injuries these last few months were any indication- 

"She's alive." He whispered into the night air. 

Walking down the steps to Gibbs basement he looked over at his boss. He was hunched over the new boat, sanding furiously, and he was almost afraid to approach him but he knew he needed to talk to someone. 

"You comin down here or not DiNozzo?" Taking a deep breath he continued down the stairs, grabbing a piece of sandpaper from the workbench and sliding it over the wood. He was silent for a moment, needing to gather his thoughts, before finally speaking. 

"I've been uh, I've been having these injuries randomly appear. At first I didn't really think about them but then I remembered something Senior told me. Before he met mom she was in a wreck, got a broken arm, some bruises…"he trailed off for a moment as he thought about the story. "Anyway, Senior said he wondered why his arm suddenly broke until a couple days later when he met her. He knew immediately they were soulmates. Gibbs Ziva’s my soulmate. And she's out there somewhere, alive. And she's being tortured." He pulled up his shirt sleeve which had tiny burn marks on them and looked at his boss nervously, afraid he would think he had finally lost it. Instead, Gibbs nodded. 

"Then we'll find her." 

"You don't- you don't think I'm crazy?" Gibbs just shook his head. 

"Nope." Tony looked at him curiously until Gibbs rolled his eyes, pulling up his own shirt sleeve and revealing similar injuries. 

"Boss. What the hell is going on?"

Since that night in Gibbs basement they had worked non-stop in their search for Ziva and most likely Gibbs' unnamed soulmate until blessedly they had a lead: Cafe Pow. After much convincing by Gibbs, Vance approved a mission for him, McGee, and the boss man to Somalia to rescue Ziva. 

Finding her in that cell Tony's heart skipped a beat and broke entirely at the same time. He knew what she had gone through, his own injuries a stark reminder of the pain she had to endure these last few months. The shot from Gibbs to take out Saleem allowed them all to breathe and suddenly they were being untied, he and McGee supporting Ziva as they all but carried her out of there. 

Unlike McGee, he wasn't surprised to see the other woman in a cell next to Ziva's, letting Gibbs know about her existence as soon as they saw him before he picked Ziva up and carried her to the awaiting MediVac. 

"Tony?" Looking up from his magazine, he stood immediately at the sound of Ziva's voice, making his way to her makeshift hospital bed. 

"I'm right here Ziva." Hesitantly he reached out, wanting to place his hand over hers. He was surprised when she lifted her arm up, intertwining their hands and dropping them on the bed next to her. 

"You found me. I did not think anyone would." A tear escaped her eye and he brushed it away with her free hand. 

"Well ya know, couldn't live without ya." He shrugged as if saying the words again were no big deal. Ziva looked down, for the first time noticing the marks across his arms. 

"Tony. What are these?" Glancing down he tried laughing them off. 

"Oh uh, just some bug bites." 

"Those are not bug bites." Nervously she pulled up the sleeve to her shirt and, although he knew what they looked like because they matched his, seeing them on her skin was more painful than he expected. "Those are burns. And they match mine." He nodded slowly and held his breath as she looked up at him. "You are my soulmate, yes?" He could only nod at her question. "Well then I am glad, because I could not live without you either." A tear fell from his eye then and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before resting his forehead against hers, eventually falling asleep with his head resting on her bed, their hands still clasped together. 

A couple weeks later they were back at work, standing in front of the screen listening to Gibbs explain their latest case when the elevator dinged. Ziva turned around first, recognizing the woman immediately as the only other survivor from Saleem's camp. They shared a look of understanding as she walked into the room before the woman's attention was taken by Gibbs and they walked out of the room together. Stepping up next to Tony she wrapped her arm around his. 

"Who is that woman?" 

"Lieutenant Jacqueline Sloane. Her troop was captured by Saleem too. She was the only survivor out of the four of them. And apparently Gibbs' soulmate." Nodding Ziva smiled as she watched them get on the elevator. 

"Well I am glad she got her happy ending. I know I am glad I got mine." Leaning down, Tony pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"Yeah? Me too." 


End file.
